


Angoisse

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [24]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certaines nuits, le calme devient trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angoisse

Il arrivait que Smaug se réveille pendant la nuit. Il se relevait pris par une crise de panique. Le dragon sortait du lit, trébuchait a terre avant de se calmer une fois arrivé au salon.  
  
Bilbo se réveillait inévitablement, mais n'en disait jamais rien parce que Smaug le repoussait avec violence s'il essayait de l'aider.  
  
Alors le hobbit attendait. Lorsque le dragon finissait par dormir, Bilbo posait une couverture sur lui, ramassait la pipe qu'il avait soigneusement mis près du feu, pour que Smaug puisse la prendre pour se calmer, l'embrassait tendrement et retournait dormir.  
  



End file.
